


My Life's Journey: A SuperWhoLock Fanfiction

by i_am_superwho_locked



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_superwho_locked/pseuds/i_am_superwho_locked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever fanfiction.....took me about a month to write.....please rate and share with friends</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Life's Journey: A SuperWhoLock Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfiction.....took me about a month to write.....please rate and share with friends

PROLOGUE

My name is Alex Winchester. As an infant, I was abandoned the night of July 4, 1996. The story goes that my father, John, had just gotten off one of his hunting trips as the fireworks along Lake Michigan started going off. Being a week old, I was startled and started crying. Dad heard this and began looking for the source of the crying. He eventually found me on a park bench. For a reason we have yet to find out, he was the only one able to see and hear me. He knew I was real, though, and he took me back to the hotel where he, his two sons, and his girlfriend, Jenny, were staying. They knew I was real too.  
Jenny and John took me in as their own, especially Jenny. Dad says that, even though I wasn’t, I was like a biological daughter to her, since she didn’t have any children of her own. Unfortunately Jenny died the night of December 27 of the same year, my sixth-month birthday. Dad says it was Azazel, the Yellow-Eyed Demon that also killed my brothers’ mother, Mary, and my brother, Sam’s, girlfriend, Jessica. Jenny’s death was one more reason why dad wanted to find and kill that demon.  
It’s not as easy as you think, growing up as a Winchester. You know with the hunting trips my father and brothers go on on a near daily basis, being left alone in strange hotel rooms to fend for yourself because you’re “too young” or “too inexperienced” or, my favorite, “too fragile” to go along. Please, I grew up with brothers who were already adults by the time dad found me. I trained extra hard just to impress them and they never give me an opportunity to prove it to them!  
That is…until today. Whether they want me to or not I’m going. While being stuck in hotel rooms my whole life I discovered something, I can travel to any place AND to any time. Today, I’m going to prove to them that I am strong enough to be a hunter. I am strong enough to carry the Winchester name. 

CHAPTER 1: 10:41am

I’m stuck in the hotel room, again. Nothing good is on TV and I’m starting to get worried on where they are. A hunt usually doesn’t take them this long. Maybe I should call to see if everything’s okay.  
Dad never picks up his phone so I don’t bother calling him. I call Dean instead. No answer. This can’t be good. So I try calling Sam.  
“Hello?” I hear my brother’s voice on the other end.  
“Hey, is everything okay? It’s been so long since you guys left and I tried calling Dean and no answer from him.” I’m a little worried but try not to sound it.  
No answer from my brother’s end.  
“Sam? A-are you still there? Is everything okay?” I start sounding a little more panicked. What could have happened?  
“Alex I have some bad news…” With this I’m freaking out but don’t say anything. “Dad, Dean, and I got into an accident. The guy driving the truck was possessed by a demon. I’m fine. Dad has slight injuries. But Dean…..” the other end gets quiet again, “Dean is unconscious. Doctors don’t know if he’s going to make it.”  
Now it’s time for my end to get quiet.  
“Listen, I’m sorry to break the bad news and go but dad needs me. If you want I can come get you so you can be with us and – “  
“No! I mean, uh, no thanks. You need to stay with dad and Dean; I’ll find a way there.” They don’t know about my ability yet.  
“Okay, when you get here Dean is in room 3751. If I’m not there I’ll be with dad.”  
“Okay, see you soon.” And with that I hung up. I throw my phone on my bed, sit down, and put my head in my hands. Dean unconscious…doctors don’t know if he’s going to make it….I have to wrap my head around what Sam just told me.  
This ability is new to me and I can’t completely control it. I think I’m in the basement of the hospital where my family members are staying. I hear voices and I find them. I see dad talking to Azazel but I can’t make out what they’re saying. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.  
Why the hell is dad giving Azazel the Colt? I need to find Sam; maybe he can talk some sense into dad. I can’t let them see me though. I watch for a few more minutes and I see dad leave and Azazel take the gun.  
I decide to wait a couple minutes and follow dad back upstairs. He turns down one hallway and I go the opposite way, running for my life trying to find Sam. I go to Dean’s room, hoping to find both my brothers there. Only Dean is in the room and he’s awake! Thank God! He tells me that Sam is with dad. I head to dad’s room when I suddenly hear Sam scream. I run like my life depended on it. I get there and I see Sam holding dad, who is lying unconscious on the floor. Doctors and nurses come running in and I step out of their way. Dad can’t be dead! They try to revive him until: “I’ll call it. Time of death: 10:41am.”

CHAPTER 2: Today

It was always dad’s idea that I be left in hotel rooms all day while him and my brothers go on hunting trips. It’s been 7 years since he died and I’m still in hotel rooms! I’m getting sick and tired of having the Winchester name and having nothing to show for it. I can’t even talk to a ghost without one of my brothers freaking out and saying I’ll get hurt. I really need to get out of here…wait, is that Sam on the phone? He’s never on the phone unless it has to do with a hunting trip. Excitement rushes over me and I eavesdrop on his conversation.  
“Okay we’ll be on our way in the morning.” Dang it! I missed all the details.  
“What was that about?” My brother Dean asks Sam.  
“We just got a call from Ellen about a lady who says her husband claimed to see himself lying on the side of the road from a car wreck then 24 hours later died in one himself,” Sam explains.  
“Weird…”  
“Yeah, I took the case thinking this was our division.”  
“No kidding. Where’s this place at anyway?”  
“Spangle, Washington.”  
“Alright, we’ll set out in the morning.”  
Sam acts nervously as if wanting to ask something. After a few minutes of silence:  
“Hey Dean, you think it’s time for Alex to come along on the hunt?” My heart jumps. Could this finally be it?  
“No way man. She’s too young.”  
“She’s 16 Dean. She’s the same age you were when dad first took you.”  
“Yeah but that was a father taking his son. This is brothers taking their sister. I can’t have her getting hurt, Sam.”  
“What about me getting hurt?” I decide to come out of hiding by walking inside, acting like I have no idea what’s going on but really want them to hear my opinion on this.  
“I want you to come along with us on this hunting trip but Dean still thinks you’re too young.”  
“It’s not right putting her in the line of danger at this age,” Dean argues. “She’s not going.”  
“Don’t I get a say in this?” I ask my brother, who already seems hard-set on his final word.  
Both my brothers give me opposite responses simultaneously. Sam says that yes I should have a say but Dean still says no.  
I look Dean straight in the eyes, “why not?”  
His response: “Because you’re too young and I don’t want you to get hurt. Dad told me to look after you and that’s what I plan to do.”  
“He said to look after me, not keep me locked up forever!” I snap at him.  
“If that’s what keeps you safe then I’ll do it!”  
I can’t look at him anymore. I storm outside in the dark and cold but I don’t care and apparently neither does Dean.  
“I’ll go talk to her,” Sam says and follows me outside.  
He finds me sitting on the side of the fountain in front of the hotel. I have a tear rolling down my left cheek but I don’t let him see. He sits in front of me.  
Without looking at him but giving him the hint that I’m ready to talk I say, “Why does he still treat me like a child? Why doesn’t he understand that I’m ready to do this?”  
Sam just shakes his head, “I don’t know, Alex. I’m more than ready to have you come along, really I am, but you know Dean. Hard-headed and stubborn as always.”  
“I can stay out of the way. If Dean doesn’t know I’m there –“  
“Alex, like I said I’d love to have you come on the hunt with us but when it comes to you dad left Dean in charge. I can’t do anything about that. I’m sorry.”  
We sit there in silence.  
The next morning comes around. We pack up our things and head out to Washington. I still don’t talk to or look at Dean. We arrive in Spangle and check into our hotel, Dean finally talks to me again.  
“Alex, you know I love you but I can’t let anything happen to you. You’re staying here.”  
And with that him and Sam left me in the hotel room, again.

CHAPTER 3: Inside the Hunt

Sam and Dean are on their way to the house of the man who died in a car wreck.  
“I think you were a little too hard on her last night, Dean.”  
“Sam, it’s the only way to keep her safe. We’ve already lost too many family members. I’m not losing her too.”  
“If I was her age would you do the same to me?” Sam asks.  
“If dad told me to then yes, I would.”  
Sam just sighs and looks out his window. He spots someone lying on the ground up ahead on the side of the road. He could be going crazy but, it looks like Alex.  
“Hey, Dean,” he quickly looks at Dean to acknowledge him then looks back at where he saw Alex, “is that…what?”  
“What?”  
“I swear I saw Alex on the side of the road right there.” He points to a spot on the side of the road they just passed.  
“Dude, you’re just seeing things. You’re worried about her and want to make sure she’s safe, I get it. It’s normal for you to be concerned.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Although he could swear upon her life and his that it was her right there just moments ago.  
“If you did see Alex, what was she doing?” Dean asked inquisitively.  
“We were too far away but it looked like…she was dying.” You can hear the questioning of this statement in his voice.  
This totally caught Dean off guard, “Alex was dying on the side of the road?” Just to make sure he heard Sam correctly.  
“Look dude, I know it’s crazy and horrible to say about our sister but –“  
“We’re here,” Dean stated as he pulled into a driveway. Sam knew Dean didn’t want to hear any more so he didn’t bother continuing. They get out of the car and walk to the door. Dean rings the doorbell and a lady, whom you can tell had been crying, answers the door.  
“Hello?” said the lady.  
“Hi my name is Jonathan Kelley,” Dean starts, “and this is Ryan Dickens,” as he points to Sam, “are you Mrs. Gelb?”  
“Yes I am. You can call me Kati.”  
“Well, Kati. I know you’ve gotten a lot of this the past couple days but we want to offer our condolences about your husband,” Sam starts. “We worked with him at the bar.”  
“Oh yes. He’s mentioned you two before. Please come in.”  
“Thank you ma’am,” both Sam and Dean say.  
All three of them sit on the couch.  
“Do you mind if we ask a couple questions? We’re new there and didn’t get to know him too well,” Sam asks.  
“Sure,” Kati replies, “nothing too personal though.”  
“We read in the paper that Kevin claimed to see himself dying in a car wreck 24 hours before being in one himself. What else did he say?” Dean asks.  
“He said,” She hesitates, “he said he knew it was him…but…wasn’t him at the same time. He tried to not let it bother him, he only mentioned it that one time after he got home and he never mentioned it again.”  
“So that’s all you know?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah, sorry I can’t give you two more information.”  
“That’s fine ma’am. I think it’s time we get going,” Dean says, his way of showing that he may know what’s going on.  
“You just got here. Can I get you two anything before you leave?”  
“No thanks. We really should be going.” And with that they left the house and drove back to the hotel.  
“What do you think it is?” Sam asks.  
“I’d have to look in dad’s journal but it could be a doppelganger.”

CHAPTER 4: Hard Decision

“How was the hunt?” I ask begrudgingly.  
“Can I talk to you?” Sam asks me. He pulls me outside while Dean looks through dad’s journal.  
“You stayed in the room the whole time right?”  
“Unfortunately,” I reply.  
“Dean thinks that we’re dealing with a doppelganger and on our way over there I swear I saw you on the side of the road…dying. If it’s anything like this case you can be in danger.”  
“Found it,” Dean yells from inside. We head back inside to see what he found. From dad’s journal Dean reads, “’Doppelganger: A paranormal double of a living person. A doppelganger is often perceived as a sinister form of bilocation and is regarded by some to be a harbinger of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelganger seen by a person’s relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one’s own doppelganger is said to be an omen of death.’”  
“That explains what happened to Kati’s husband,” Sam notes.  
“Wait a minute,” I start to say, “’a doppelganger seen by a person’s relative or friend portends illness or danger’ Sam didn’t you say you saw my doppelganger?”  
Sam looks at me with a fearful look in his eyes, “oh no…”  
Dean, not knowing entirely what’s going on, “wait, you saw what?”  
“Remember when I said I thought I saw Alex dying on the side of the road, I think that might have been her doppelganger.”  
Dean’s face gets the same fearful look that Sam’s gave. “We need to get you out of here.”  
“Where would I go?”  
“Your birth parents.”  
“M-my birth parents?” I ask, slightly confused and shocked.  
“You know we love you Alex but we can only keep you safe for so long. I think it’s best if we found your birth parents, have you stay with them for a while and –“Dean starts when I interrupt.  
“Do you even know who my birth parents are? Let alone how you’re going to find them?” I snap. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I don’t want to leave my brothers! This is what I’ve grown up with for the past 16 years. My birth parents obviously didn’t want me when I was born why the hell would they want me now?  
“Maybe there’s something in dad’s journal,” Sam chimes in. Not him too…  
The two of them spend the next hour thoroughly reading every page of dad’s journal when I hear Dean say:  
“Here they are. Dad mentioned them once years ago but now I know how to get a hold of them.”  
“My birth parents?”  
“No. Two men who can help us find your parents: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. The address is 221B Baker Street, London, England,” Sam says as he writes the address down. I still can’t believe they would give up being my brothers just to keep me safe.  
“So what’s going to happen now?” I ask.  
“One of us will have to go with you to leave you in the care of Sherlock and Doctor Watson until they’re able to find your parents,” Dean tells me.  
“How can you be so sure that they’ll be able to find them?”  
“If someone’s in dad’s journal they’ve got to be good,” Dean replies. “We’ll need to get you to London as soon as possible. Who do you want to go with you?”  
“Can’t you both go?”  
“Unfortunately not, one of us has to stay here and take care of that doppelganger,” Sam says. He knows the severity of the situation, meaning this definitely can’t be good.  
“How long do I have to decide?”  
“Until it’s time for your plane to leave,” Dean says, clearly unhappy with what he’s having to do. I didn’t know he’d actually miss me that much. He got me two plane tickets for tomorrow evening, only one was roundtrip. I don’t want to have to choose between my brothers. Sam understands me and can comfort me whenever, which is why I’d want to bring him. But I want to have that type of relationship with Dean.

CHAPTER 5: Goodbye to my Life

“Have you decided which of us you want to go with you?” Sam asks, also unhappy of this situation.  
“No, I can’t decide. I can’t choose between my only two family members,” I say this on the verge of tears.  
“Have Dean go with you.”  
“Sam…”  
“I’ll be fine. We’ve had fun; it’s time for you and Dean to finally connect.”  
I jump into my brothers arms, now crying my eyes out. “I don’t want to say goodbye!”  
“It’ll be okay, Alex. Just remember I love you,” and that’s the last I hear from my brother.  
I wipe my eyes and walk up to Dean. “Ready to go?”  
“Sure, let me get your bags for you.” He grabs my bags and puts them on the luggage rack to be put on the plane. He and I walk to the gateway of the plane. Before I go, I turn one last time to Sam. He waves and I wave back. No more words are spoken between us. This is the last time I will see my brother.

CHAPTER 6: To London

Three hours of silence and Dean starts to worry about me. He tries to think of conversation starters but doesn’t know where to begin.  
“Alex…” I look at him, “I’m sorry about all this. All the years of you having to stay in hotel rooms. This isn’t the life you should have had. We probably should have tried to find your birth parents after dad died.”  
“Don’t worry about it Dean. I enjoyed getting to know you, Sam, and dad. The only thing I regret is not being able to go on a single hunt.”  
“Yeah, about that, I should probably explain why I did what I did.” My heart jumps, I finally get to find out the real reason why I was so locked up my whole life. Dean continues, “The reason why dad and I wouldn’t let you go on hunts was because your ability.”  
“My ability?” I didn’t know they knew about it. “How’d you find out?”  
“When you would sleep, your body would legitimately be half here, it looked like you were a hologram. We didn’t notice this until you were about 2 years old but after we discovered this we called in a psychic and she told us that you were half here, half in another dimension. She described it as the ability to travel between worlds and that it would get stronger as you got older and wouldn’t just happen while you slept. With your ability getting stronger we didn’t know what would trigger this to happen. The psychic told us to keep you out of any danger possible because once you completely went to the other dimension you’d never come back,” Dean describes.  
“So…” I try to think of the right words to say, “You found out about this before I did?”  
“Yes. And we didn’t want to say anything to you so you wouldn’t freak out or get any ideas.”  
“Well, since we’re being honest here I did find out about my ability several years ago and I followed you two on some of the minor hunts. Hunts that I knew I wouldn’t get hurt on or yelled at if I got caught.”  
Dean knows this is the last time he’ll be talking to me so he tries not to blow a fuse at me disobeying his orders. Instead he calmly asks, “What are some of the hunts you’ve followed us on?”  
“I don’t remember all of them but one I do remember is seeing dad hand the Colt over to Azazel. I tried to find Sam in your room, you woke up and directed me to dad’s room and that’s where I found Sam and newly deceased dad.”  
Dean was quiet for a few moments, “I remember…I’m sorry you had to see that. If I would have known that would have happened I would have kept you in my room. No ten-year-old should see their father dying.”  
The rest of the trip went like a normal person’s would. Casual, non-hunting related, conversation between my brother and I, knowing soon we would be landing and I would never see him again.  
The plane touches down on the runway and we make our way to meet Sherlock and Doctor Watson. “There they are,” Dean says in a depressed tone. He grabs my things and leads me to the two men.  
“Here are her things,” as he hands my stuff to John, “Thanks for doing this for us.”  
“We owed your dad a favor so no harm done,” Sherlock said. His voice is a lot deeper than I expected it to be.  
Dean grabs me by the shoulders and I say, “This is it, isn’t it?”  
“Unfortunately,” Dean says, I can tell he’s on the verge of crying which is making me want to cry. He hugs me in the tightest hug you can ever give a person without crushing them to death. I hug back as the tears start streaming down my face.  
“I love you, Dean,” I say through his shoulder.  
“I love you too,” he says as I feel his tears on top of my head. He lets go and attempts to hide his tears, which doesn’t work, he heads back for the plane. Before he boards he turns around and waves. I wave back, not ashamed of my tear-stained face. He boards the plane and I will never see him again.

CHAPTER 7: 221B

Sherlock and John lead me inside and introduce me to Mrs. Hudson, the land lady. She leads me to my new room.  
“Here you are sweetie. There’s more closet space over there and the bathroom is down the hall,” Mrs. Hudson says. She’s so sweet, I like her.  
“Thank you ma’am.”  
“Please, just call me Mrs. Hudson.”  
She turns and leaves, leaving me to unpack my things and get familiarized with my room. I’ll be staying here a while until they find my parents.  
Doctor Watson sticks his head in my room, “whenever you’re done unpacking come meet us in the living room.” And with that he leaves, leaving me no time to ask questions.  
I unpack and meet them in the living room. I walk in and see Doctor Watson with a needle. I hate needles.  
He explains to me, “I’m going to be taking a blood sample. This will give us a DNA sample so we will be able to trace and track down your parents.”  
“Okay,” I say reluctantly. He takes a blood sample of mine and tells me I’m free to wander the flat. I head back to my room and find Sherlock standing with his back towards the door.  
Without turning to face me he asks, “First time in a permanent place?”  
“What?” I just got here an hour ago, how could he have possibly figured this out?  
“I said, ‘first time in a permanent place?’” he repeats.  
“Uhh…yeah. How’d you know?” I am in complete confusion right now…  
“It’s obvious if you really look at it,” I am slightly offended by this, “the size of your suitcase for one. Just big enough to fit your clothes, nothing bigger, nothing smaller. There’s also the fact that, other than your wardrobe, you have no personal belongings. This suggests to me that you travel a lot and don’t have time to pack and unpack things unnecessary to your trip. Speaking of trips, you don’t necessarily enjoy them by the way you pack your attire. You pack them in an angry fashion; this is shown by the wrinkles in all the shirts. But I see the way you unpack and they are all neatly folded, suggesting that you are hoping for something different on this upcoming trip of yours. Shall I go on?” He finally turns to face me. He seems to have said that all in one breath.  
“That won’t be necessary, Sherlock,” Doctor Watson walks in. “Stop making her feel uncomfortable. I can only imagine the situation she’s in right now and your skills are not helping.”  
I whisper, “thank you Doctor Watson.”  
“Call me John,” he whispers back.  
“She asked how I knew and I simply told her,” Sherlock replies, not hearing the miniature conversation between me and John.  
“If you’re going to be staying here I’m going to warn you that he does that a lot,” John warns me. Sherlock doesn’t seem to have heard John. Or he has and is choosing to ignore him. Either way. “Come on, I think Mrs. Hudson has tea ready for us.” John puts his arm around me in a friendly matter and leads me to the kitchen. Sherlock waits a while then follows.  
There is a slight awkward silence at the table. I’m in a new place and don’t know these people. Sherlock breaks the silence.  
“So tell me about yourself, Alex.”  
I chuckle, “you sure you don’t want to tell me about myself?”  
“It’s better to hear your backstory straight for your mouth.” I think I see a slight smirk on his face.  
I told them everything. Of how dad found me, the hunts, Azazel, and the hotel rooms. Now that I am saying it out loud my life doesn’t sound at all interesting. I mean, yeah my brothers hunt the paranormal for a living but that’s my brothers, that’s not me. After I get done telling them my life story, literally, they all just look at me. There are a few moments of silence.  
“And…that’s the family who adopted you?” John finally asks.  
“Not necessarily ‘adopted’ more or less ‘took in a child who was abandoned’ but yes,” I explain.  
“No one other than your family was able to see you?” Sherlock asks.  
“Yes. We don’t know for sure why but I have a feeling it has something to do with my ability.”  
“And your ability is to travel in time and to any place,” Sherlock questions.  
“According to my brother I can also travel between dimensions. I have yet to experience that though. He says if I do I can never come back.”  
“Well, it should definitely be interesting trying to track down and explain this to your parents. Speaking of which we will be able to find out the DNA results sometime tomorrow,” John tells me.  
“Okay,” I say reluctantly. My parents didn’t want me in the first place they sure as hell don’t want me now. “I think I’m going to head off to bed,” my sleep schedule isn’t used to the time change but after the long flight and all that’s happened since I got here I just want to be alone for a while. 

CHAPTER 8: From Hunts to Calls

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and a knock on my door. It’s Mrs. Hudson.  
“Breakfast is ready for you whenever you get up,” she whispers, unknowing whether I’m still asleep or not.  
I lay in bed for a few more minutes. I really don’t want to get up and have a repeat of yesterday. I hesitantly get out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen.  
“Good morning, sweetie,” Mrs. Hudson welcomes me to sit and eat.  
“Good morning, Mrs. Hudson.”  
“I made you some French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice.”  
“Thank you so much!” I cannot express my complete gratitude towards her; she didn’t have to do all this. I would have been happy with a bowl of cereal.  
“Why don’t you ever make breakfast like this for us?” John and Sherlock walk in, clearly jealous of my amazing breakfast.  
“I’m your landlady, not your housekeeper. She’s been through a rough time the past couple of days and this is the least I can do for her.” I’m glad Mrs. Hudson’s on my side.  
We sit in silence while we eat breakfast, all of a sudden the phone rings.  
“I got it,” John says and takes the conversation to his room. All we hear is the muffled sound of John’s voice as he talks on the phone. He joins us again in the kitchen a few moments later. “Sherlock, it was them. They need our help again this afternoon.”  
Sherlock grunts distastefully.  
“Them who?” I ask, new to everything going on in this place.  
“Them as in Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft, and Greg Lestrade,” John explains. “Mycroft works in the government and Lestrade is a detective inspector.”  
“They seem like they would be smart people, why do they need Sherlock’s help?” I ask.  
“Because they’re idiots!” Sherlock snaps, not towards me though. “They always call for my help then never actually use the knowledge I provide!”  
“You’re still going to help them, right?” I ask hoping to go with.  
Before Sherlock has time to answer John jumps in, “Of course he is. Even if this is the last time he’s going to help today. And you can come with Alex, if you want that is.”  
“Sure. I’d love to see what you guys do. I never got the opportunity to go with my brothers so I’m really excited.” Oh my god I get to go with! Finally!

CHAPTER 9: Answering the Call

We arrive by taxi at an abandoned warehouse. It’s surrounded by police tape and only one other car is there. I’m assuming it is Mycroft and Lestrade.  
We meet a man on the third floor. “Who’s this?”  
“Lestrade, this is Alex. She’s staying with us for a while.”  
“John, I know you have more common sense than Sherlock but this isn’t a place for children,” Lestrade says.  
“For one, Sherlock does have common sense, you just don’t see it the way he does, and two she’s 16, and I think she’s old enough to be here. Plus, she grew up in confined locations; it’s time for her to get out for a bit.”  
“Fine. As long as she doesn’t get in the way.” Lestrade turns and heads into the room where the body is.  
I look around. “Hey John? Where’s Sherlock? I thought he was right behind us.”  
“He’s down on the first floor talking to Mycroft. Family business I assume.”  
We follow Lestrade into the room. After a few moments Sherlock and Mycroft joins us again.  
“Mycroft, Alex. Alex, Mycroft.” Sherlock’s not one for long introductions. He puts on latex gloves and picks up a wallet found next to the body. “What do you know about…” he opens the wallet, “Ms. Lindsay Bray?”  
“Not much really. Her passport shows she’s from the States and she just got to London last week, scheduled to return next Saturday,” Lestrade says. Now I know why he called for Sherlock.  
“And the cause of death?” Sherlock inquires as he examines the body still lying on the floor.  
“It was a murder. We were able to track multiple footprints, including the victim’s, leading up to this room and there is a broken window on the first floor.”  
“Wrong,” Sherlock says, still examining the body.  
“Pardon?”  
“I said you are wrong. This was not a murder it was a suicide. As for the footprints, they are much smaller than mine meaning they are those of teenagers and no the footprints leading to this room are the victim’s and ours, no one else. The footprints of the teens stop at the second floor then return to the first. The second floor of this building is known for its supposed lady in the window. Nothing but the curiosity of children breaking in to see this ‘spirit’, which is nothing but a glare at dawn, to lead them to break in through the window downstairs. As for the suicide portion of all this, I can tell by the darkened eyes that she couldn’t sleep well, a sign of depression along with long sleeves which,” he pulls back her sleeves to expose her wrists, “hide scars. Also if you look at her fingers, there is this powdery substance. I’m assuming this is the remnants of a poison pill, which she administered herself. Therefore, not a murder.” And with that he takes off the gloves and walks out, leaving the rest for Lestrade and Mycroft to figure out. John and I follow him.  
As we’re heading downstairs, John whispers to me, “Like I said, this happens a lot.”  
I can’t help but chuckle.

CHAPTER 10: Results

We get back to the flat. I’ve had a long day and just want to relax in my room when John stops me.  
“I’ve got something to show you. Have a seat on the couch.” He then leaves to go to his and Sherlock’s room. I sit down, not knowing what to expect.  
Mrs. Hudson comes out of the kitchen with tea for her and I. As she hands me my cup she asks, “How was the call dear?”  
“It definitely was interesting. Sherlock’s got to teach me how he does it.”  
“Oh hun, you don’t want what he has,” she says kind of shocked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you really get to know Sherlock you begin to realize how alone he is. I know you know he has John and me but other than us he only has his brother and Lestrade. No one else. I don’t see him this way but a lot of people see him as a freak and want nothing to do with him.”  
I sigh and say, “I kind of know how he feels. With my brothers being hunters I’ve had to lie my whole life to everyone I ever met. No one knows who I really am. I’ve had to be homeschooled because we never stayed in one place for too long. And because of that I couldn’t make real friends. I’m already like him.”  
“Alright Alex, here we go,” John comes back with a manila envelope, Sherlock is following him. The conversation between me and Mrs. Hudson has clearly ended and meant to be kept between us. John continues, “Ready to find out who your birth parents are?”  
“What if I’m not?” I really don’t want to know.  
“What do you mean?” John asks.  
“My parents didn’t want me as a child and I still don’t see how they’d want me now, especially if they knew what I’ve been through! I’m not ready to fit in with the normal world! I’d be a freak!” With that word, that one word, I caught Sherlock’s attention. “Whether I’m here or with my brothers I feel like I fit in. I’m used to this crazy stuff and I’m glad I’ve had experience with it. When we went on the call today I felt like this is something I could do if given the option. I’m not ready to give all this up!”  
“Alex,” John says then takes a long pause, “we need to find your parents. We need to let them know you’re still alive and okay.”  
Sherlock cuts in, “she doesn’t want to know them, John.” John, Mrs. Hudson, and I all look at him confused and slightly shocked. He realizes our reactions and says, “I’m sorry but I’m with her on this one.” With that he gets up from his chair and comes to sit by me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smile because I’m glad someone sees my point of view. “John I don’t think you understand her. I can only imagine the pain she is going through. My parents clearly favored Mycroft over me because I was a…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word we had in common, “…a bit different. It’s no different with her situation.”  
“Sherlock–“ John starts.  
“No John. Let her stay, even if for a little longer. Let her settle in and get used to everything going on.”  
Mrs. Hudson chimes in, “I think I agree with Sherlock on this one.”  
“Please John?” I beg him.  
John hesitates for a few moments, “I guess a little while longer won’t do any harm to anyone.”  
“Thank you John!” I get up and hug him; he hugs back and says, “Only for a little while longer.”

CHAPTER 11: Moving On

I don’t think the case of ‘a little while longer’ is still in effect. It has been three months since I turned 17. I have to admit I do enjoy the permanent place, even though it is still technically temporary, and I am really enjoying London in the fall. It is so beautiful outside. I take walks with my new friend, Kay, every weekend. Is this what the normal life is like? If it is I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to find out who my parents are. Don’t get me wrong, I love living with Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson but maybe this is something that I should at least consider.  
It’s Friday night and I’m having Kay stay the weekend. After dinner, we spend the rest of the night in my room. I tell her of my slight desire to find out who my parents are.  
“You know you can still ask him to tell you,” she says, “it’s not like you said no at first now you can never know who they are.”  
“Yeah you’re right,” I reply, “although my only concern is I don’t know where they live so I may lose you. You’re aware of what I’ve been through my whole life, I don’t have many friends, and in fact you’re my only friend. My best friend.”  
“You’re my best friend too…maybe more,” she says.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I love you Alex. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way but I love you because you are the most beautiful girl I know, inside and out,” she says nervously, not knowing how I would react.  
“I-I really don’t know what to say,” I say a little shocked.  
Kay starts freaking out, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I better get going.”  
She gets up and tries to run for my door. I get up at the same time and stop her by grabbing her wrist. I spin her around and kiss her on the lips. Our kissing continues until we hear a knock at the door.  
Mrs. Hudson sticks her head in, “Sorry to interrupt. Sherlock and John are out on a call and didn’t know if you girls would like to have a movie night?”  
“Sure,” Kay and I both say. We follow Mrs. Hudson to the living room as she puts in a movie. Kay and I cuddle on the couch and enjoy the film.  
It’s official. I’m enjoying this normal life. I want to know who my parents are.

CHAPTER 12: Next Step

Monday morning comes and Kay has to go off to school. I’m still homeschooled, only on some occasions though. Sherlock teaches me whenever he gets the chance. It isn’t often but I don’t mind. For a while this morning it’s just me and Mrs. Hudson until Sherlock and John come back from their call from the previous Friday. If I’m going to tell them I want to find my parents I have to do it now.  
“John I think I’m ready,” I blurt out.  
John looks confused. “Ready for what?”  
“To find out who my parents are,” I say nervously.  
“Oh, umm, okay. I’ll go get the envelope,” he says then walks to his room. I don’t know if I’m just imagining it but Sherlock looks a little disappointed. John comes back a few moments later. “Do you want me to open it or would you like to?”  
I sit on the couch nervously, “You can open it.”  
“Are you sure?” John asks.  
I just nod my head. Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock sit on either side of me while John sits across the way, opening the envelope. He pulls the results out and looks completely shocked.  
“What is it?” I ask him.  
“I know these people,” John says. “Or, I did know them. Something happened and they had to leave a few years ago.”  
“Who are they?”  
“Rose Tyler and the Doctor.”

CHAPTER 13: The Mystery Deepens

“The Doctor and Rose?” Sherlock asks, also shocked.  
“Here, look,” John says as he hands Sherlock the paper. “Do you remember where they took off?”  
Sherlock stares wide eyed at the paper, “No idea.” So we find out who my parents are but now we can’t find them…awesome… “He could be anywhere.”  
“Didn’t he leave you with the number to the TARDIS?” Mrs. Hudson asks. I’m surprised she knows what’s going on.  
“I believe so,” John says as he looks through his phone contacts. “Uhh yes, here it is: 07700 900461. I’ll call him now.” He clicks his contact and puts the phone to his ear. He changes his mind and puts the call on speaker.  
“Hello?” I hear from the other end.  
“Hello Doctor. It’s John. Is Rose with you?”  
Silence falls on the other end. “Rose…? I had to leave Rose in another dimension with my past regeneration’s duplicate. She hasn’t been with me for a long while.”  
“Do you know how I’d be able to get a hold of them?”  
“You can try Rose’s cell. Other than that I’d have no idea.”  
“Alright, thank you Doctor.” After that he hung up the phone.  
I’m slightly confused so I ask, “Was that my dad?”  
John and Sherlock look at each other, trying to figure out how to explain it to me. Sherlock looks at me and says, “Your father is, or should I say was, a time-lord and your mother was a companion of his. A time-lord is an alien race from the planet of Gallifrey. After your father regenerated into his tenth form he lost his hand, later to regrow back, of course. That severed hand later used its regeneration energy to form another copy which is your father. This duplicate, however, lost its time-lord abilities and was left in an alternate universe with your mother. The man on the phone was the time-lord version of your father, presumably in his eleventh regeneration. Your father is his non-time-lord duplicate.”  
“So…. I don’t get a normal life after all,” I chuckle. Everyone else laughs knowing I’m okay with this.  
John finished laughing, “No doesn’t sound like it. But the issue now is finding out what dimension they’re in.”  
We all sit in silence for a few moments, thinking of how I can get to my parents. Suddenly a thought hits me, “What if I used my ability?” All three of them look at me shocked. “Look, I know my brothers said I’d never be able to come back but it’s our only option.”  
John sighs, “Let me try calling your mom first, see what she wants you to do.” He pulls out his phone and starts dialing my mom’s cell. He again puts it on speaker.  
“Hello?” I hear my mother’s voice. It’s a sweet sound, very comforting.  
Before anyone has a chance to say anything to her I say, “Hi mom.” Both ends don’t say anything, not knowing what to do.  
“Rose let me explain. You might want to put this on speaker for the Doctor to hear as well.”  
I hear a click and an additional “Hello?” this time a deeper sounding voice….dad….  
“Doctor, Rose, I found your daughter,” John says.  
I hear my mom break down in tears and hear my dad ask, “Is she okay? Where’d you find her?”  
Sherlock answers, “She’s fine. She’s on Earth with us, the original Earth…”  
“How’d she get there?” mom says.  
“I don’t know really. For the past 17 years she’s –“John starts.  
Dad cuts in, “Seventeen? She should only be six. Are you sure it’s her?”  
“Blood tests show she’s your daughter,” John replies.  
Sherlock cuts in, “She says she has this ability to move to any place or any time. Do you think, Doctor, that between the little regeneration energy you have left and Rose’s ‘Bad Wolf’ ability that it was able to send her back in time when she was born?”  
“It could always be a possibility…” Dad starts to say but is now at a loss for words. I don’t blame him. All this is happening so fast for me, I can only imagine how he and my mom are taking it. After a few moments of silence my dad asks, “Is….is she there?”  
“Yeah dad…I’m here.” I hear my mom start to cry again. It sounds like they really were worried about me and did miss me.  
“Xira! Oh thank God you’re safe,” my dad says as he starts to cry too.  
“Uhh…. I’m going to guess that ‘Xira’ is my birth name?”  
“Have someone check the base of your skull, if you’re our daughter then your birth name, Xira, should be in Gallifreyan in the form of a birthmark,” my dad tells me.  
“Come here, Hun, I’ll check,” Mrs. Hudson says. Not going to lie I totally forgot she was here. I go over to her, turn around, and lift up my hair. “Yes ma’am. Birthmark in Gallifreyan. Congratulations Xira, you’ve found your parents!”

CHAPTER 14: My Name is Xira Tyler

I join my parents in crying tears of joy. Seventeen years of not knowing them now I don’t even know how to get to them.  
“Xira, where are you at?” Dad asks.  
“I’m with Sherlock and John at 221b,” I say. I thought he already knew this but oh well.  
“Rose, hand me the medallions. I’m going to get our daughter. Xira, start getting your things together I’ll be there in a matter of a few minutes.”  
I do what my dad told me to but…I thought he was in another dimension, how can he be here in a few minutes? I’m in my room packing my things when I hear a strange noise come from the living room. I pack the last of my things and take my stuff to where I heard the noise. There’s a strange man in the living room who wasn’t there ten minutes ago.  
“Doctor you know how dangerous using those things can be!” I hear Sherlock scolding at the man.  
“I don’t care! I’m doing it for my daughter! After we get back I swear I will destroy these things but not until I get Xira,” my dad says then looks over to me. The look of shock appears on his face. He slowly walks over to me as I set my bags down, expecting him to hug me but instead he turns me around and looks at my birthmark. “Xira!” He spins me around to face him and hugs me tighter than anyone has hugged me before. He then whispers to me, “don’t worry about the birthmark, it should dissipate by the time you’re 18.” He lets me go and turns to Sherlock and John, “I can’t thank you enough for finding Xira. Rose and I are forever in debt to you.”  
“Don’t worry about it Doctor. We owed her adopted father a favor and I see this event as paying him back,” Sherlock says.  
“Ready to go?” my father asks me.  
“Hold on,” I tell him. I run over to hug Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson and to thank them for all that they have done for me.  
“It was nice knowing you Xira. Glad we could help,” John says. And I see a flash of light and I never see them again.  
The bright flash of light fades away and I’m on a beach. This must be the alternate universe everyone was talking about. Still I must ask, “Where are we?”  
“Bad Wolf Bay. It’s the same place where your mother and I were left when we first got here,” my father tells me. I hear a high pitched woman’s shriek and I turn around. I see a lady with the same blonde hair as my own running towards me. She hugs me just as tight as my dad did when he first saw me. “Xira, meet your mother.” I can tell she’s too happy to speak right now. “Come on, let’s go home.”

CHAPTER 15: My New Life

We make it to London, the London without John and Sherlock, and my mom takes me to meet my grandparents, Pete and Jackie. They were just as happy to see me as my parents were.  
After leaving my grandparents place we drive the last stretch to Cardiff, our home.  
We arrive in Cardiff and my dad takes my things and my mom shows me around. I zone out most of the “tour”, just wanting to be alone for the rest of the day, too much moving around. What caught my attention was when my mom says, “…built on a time rift.”  
“Wait…what about a time rift?”  
“This house is built on a time rift,” my dad explains, “This way we can have easier communication with the TARDIS without tearing apart the entire universe.” Never thought I’d hear that in my life. “Come on. I’ll take you to your room.” And he leads me to a small to average sized room on the other side of the house. It already has a bed and a dresser, other than that it’s free for me to add whatever I have. “It’s getting late. We’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night and let you unpack.” Mom and Dad kiss me goodnight and leave me for my “transition” time.  
The next morning I wake up to my dad on the phone: “Yes we actually found her.” Oh great, more relatives to meet. “Does later this afternoon work?” … “Oh right, I forgot, time machine.” He must be talking to the Time-Lord Doctor. “Alright, get here whenever you can.” I hear him put down the phone and I decide to get up.  
I sleepily make my way to the kitchen where my parents are sitting. No sooner do I get through the entrance way I see this bright light fade in and out and hear this whooshing noise which synchronizes with the light.  
I feel this strange stabbing pain in my stomach and I double over in pain. My parents rush to my side and try talking to me but all I hear is the whooshing noise of the oncoming TARDIS. Slowly but surely my surroundings begin to fade away until all I see is white everywhere. When the white fades away I see a completely different environment. It looks like I’m outdoors. I see many people standing and staring at me. They must be just as confused as I am.  
“Fellow Time-Lord, I am Rassilon. You have arrived home in the event of a time paradox. The time paradox occurred due to you, the offspring of Bad Wolf and Meta-Crisis Doctor, being on a time rift at the moment the TARDIS tried to land there.”  
“Where am I? What is ‘home’?” I ask, confused.  
“Home? Why this.” He outstretches his arms to symbolize this whole planet. “Welcome home! Welcome to Gallifrey!”


End file.
